Mistakes
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Wally has been having a rough time at school and needs a break, thus causing him to pressure Dick into skipping school for a day with him. Their day of fun turns out to be not so good after they are caught. Contains Daddybats, awesome Uncle Barry, and an awkward Clark! 2-shot.


Dick knew he was in huge trouble. Scratch that, he knew he was dead, or maybe even worse off than that. Bruce was going to make him regret that he was even born when he got here, and it was all thanks to Wally. You see, it was the speedster that had convinced Dick to skip school with him.

"Things have just been rough at school lately," Wally had told him. "I just need a day off or something. Please can't you skip with me Dick? Nobody will know, I promise!"

Of course Dick knew that Wally's claim was untrue. After all, the thirteen year old happened to live with the worlds greatest detective. Bruce knew everything. Seriously. Dick had been stupid though, and let Wally talk him into skipping school for a day. Wally's aunt and uncle were working, and Bruce was at a meeting that would last all day, so Dick finally relented and decided that maybe a break from school would do him some good. Oh boy was he wrong.

At first things had gone great. Wally had quickly ran to Gotham Wednesday morning and met Dick a block away from his school. Dick had to admit, it was very frightening yet exhilarating when Alfred had dropped him off at school that morning. He'd made sure nobody had seen him before taking off to go meet Wally.

After that, they'd spent a few hours wandering around the city. They hung out at the park and played some basketball, snuck into an R rated movie, and then Wally had decided that they had to go buy some doughnuts. That was where things had turned into hell.

When they'd walked into the doughnut shop, Dick had bumped face first into somebody. He looked up and was about to apologize, but his eyes had widened to the size of saucers when he saw who it was.

"U-Uncle Clark?" He stammered. "W-what are you doing here?"

Alas, it was indeed Clark Kent. In his arms was a box of doughnuts, and he looked just as shocked as Dick was. What on earth was Superman doing here in Gotham of all places? Wasn't he supposed to be fighting crime, or working for the newspaper or something?

"What...Dick? Wally? What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" The superhero in disguise asked suspiciously. Wally looked to Dick, hoping that the younger teen would come able to come up with a reasonable excuse. He tried his best.

"Er...it's a national holiday?" He answered, though sounding more questioning.

"I don't think so," Clark answered slowly, looking a little more stern. "I think I better call Bruce and Barry."

"No, don't do that!" Wally intervened. "We...we were just heading back! It was really a holiday, the National Children's No School holiday, AndwedecidedtohangoutaroundG othamandIwantedsomedoughnuts andnowwehavetogetbackhome!"

"Slow down Wally, I didn't understand a thing you just said. Now I want you and Dick to go sit over there while I call your guardians, got it?" Clark said, jerking his thumb over to an empty booth across the room. The two boys sighed, but complied and proceeded to go sit down.

"We're dead." Dick said glumly, resting his chin in his hand once they were sitting down.

"I'm sorry man, this was all my fault. I shouldn't have brought you into this." Wally replied, grimacing as he heard Clark explaining the situation to their guardians over the phone.

"Nah, it was just as much my fault for agree. I know better." Dick said. "I just hope Bruce at least doesn't ground me for more than a month."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Uncle Barry's probably going to upset too."

When Clark finished talking, he hung up and came back over to where the boys were sitting. "I just finished calling them. They should be here pretty soon." The reporter said awkwardly. "Um, no hard feelings or anything right?"

"Uncle Clark, do you realize how mad Bruce is going to be? Nobody's going to see me for a long time." Dick said, sounding kind of panicked. Clark laughed awkwardly.

"Now now Dick, I'm sure you're over exaggerating. I know Bruce can be a little...stringent at times, but this is for the best. He'd also kill me if he found out about this if I didn't notify him."

"Um...how mad did he sound on the phone?" Dick asked timidly.

"Well...um...he sounded...pretty angry." Clark admitted with a sigh.

"Why'd you have to do this man? You're so mean!" Wally yelled. The adult superhero gasped.

"Wait a second, I'm not the one in the wrong here. You both know that skipping school is bad. Why'd you do it anyway?"

Dick opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly the door opened and in stormed a certain billionare/Dark Knight, followed by a worried looking Barry. Bruce glanced around the practically empty doughnut store for a moment before his eyes found Clark and the boys. Then he walked over, glaring straight at Dick.

"Hi Clark, hows it going? I haven't seen you around in awhile! How's Lois?" Barry greeted Clark excitedly, but was promptly smacked in the arm by Bruce.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" He growled slowly. Dick hung his head and began to start explaining, but was beat to it by his friend.

"It was my idea," Wally admitted at once, which surprised Dick greatly. Usually the hyper speedster would instantly try to put the blame on somebody else. "I didn't feel like going, so I pressured Dick into skipping with me. He was just being a good friend."

Bruce didn't speak for a moment, glancing briefly at Wally before looking back down at his ward, who looked like he was regretting this a lot. "Even so, you know better than to skip school Dick. You're to blame just as much as Wally."

"..Why on earth did you want to skip school so badly Wal? That isn't like you." Barry finally joined in the conversation, sounding much more serious than his usual nonchalant self. His tone wasn't angry though, but more concerned.

"I don't know.." Wally muttered. It was obviously something he didn't want to talk about in front of Bruce and Clark, and Barry respected that so he didn't push him.

"You're in trouble Dick. Big trouble." Bruce took charge in speaking once again.

"I know.." The thirteen year old whispered, looking close to tears. Bruce's gaze softened just the tiniest bit, and he put a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Go straight out to the limo Dick. I'll be out in a moment."

The teen complied, giving a small wave to Wally before leaving the store. There was an uncomfortable silence before Bruce looked at Clark. "I want to thank you for this. God only knows what would have happened if you hadn't have found them."

"Uh, no problem." Clark replied, using a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Bruce? Don't go too hard on him, okay?"

Bruce only raised an eyebrow before turning to leave.

"See 'ya soon Bruce! Maybe I'll drop by for dinner at the mansion sometime soon!" Barry said happily.

"No thank you." Was all Bruce responded with, and it was difficult to tell whether he was joking or not. Barry didn't seem to be affected at all, and instead conversed casually with Clark for a few minutes before finally turning to his nephew, placing his hand on Wally's head.

"Well kiddo, ready to go?"

"I guess," Wally muttered, avoiding his uncle's eyes.

"Alrighty then. See 'ya later Clark!" Barry said, and then he led Wally out of the doughnut shop. Wally wasn't sure how much in trouble he was, but by the sound of things Dick was really in for it.

And it was all his fault...

**a/n: Mowahaha, Dick is in for it now. Lol I love Daddybats so much! Any suggested ideas on how Batman should punish Dick? Btw, this will only be a two-shot. And a lot of the next chapter is going to focus on Wally and Uncle Barry. **

**Review please!**


End file.
